Love: The spy way
by cammiemorganrules
Summary: Cammie and her friends haven't seen the Blackthorne boys in a whole semester. What happens when they reunite and Cam goes missing? Will relationships form? Based after the second book. -Better than summary. Redo of What would you do for the one you love?


This is my second try at the story What would you do for the one you love? You don't have to read that story to read this one, and I recommend you don't because it was not very good. R&R! Love y'all!

This is set after the 2nd book... I didn't like the fourth one as much.

Also, this chapter is slightly boring, but I had to introduce everything.

Cammie's POV

I starred out the window of my dorm room. The familiarity of it all calmed me. My roommate Bex rambling on about her summer, Limousines were pulling up announcing the presence of my sisters. My mom stood on the steps greeting the doors, and Bex and I waited patiently for our roommates Macey and Liz. Okay, so maybe I waited patiently. On the other hand, Bex was throwing things at our wall. I didn't surprise me however, for it was usually like this.

Allow me to explain myself; my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but I get called Cammie. I attend an all girls (sometimes, if you get what I mean) boarding school named the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My mom is the headmaster of the school. People of the small town Roseville, where my school is located, believe Gallagher to be a school for 'snobs.' That is our cover; it's funny how different the actuality of it is.

My fellow sisters, all 137 of them (made up number), and I are training the become the worlds greatest spies. I know that by now you are confused. How do I have 137 sisters? They aren't actually my sisters, but here at gallagher, we are all family. The spy part.. well that is self-explanatory. 137 girls are training with the help of Joe Solomon, Rachel Morgan, and other highly trained agents.

In the field of spies, everything is unpredictable. We never know when a loved one might be taken. I know that from experience. My father was one of the greatest agents in the world. He was captured and killed by the Circle of Cavan. They are after me now because I am a Morgan. They are trying to kill my whole family.

It doesn't take long to learn that life as a spy isn't always easy; more goes on than civilians would let on. Take my ex-boyfriend, Josh, for instance; he thought I was just a girl with a cat named Suzie. I look back on that relationship now, and I see how careless it was. Never get in a relationship with a civilian; I can tell you that it doesn't work out. It is impossible, for that relationship is based on lies. Josh never knew the real me; sometimes I wish he did, for he is the sweetest guy ever. He ran a fork lift into Mr. Solomon, during my COVops final, but it was the thought that counted. Unfortunately, that relationship could have never lasted.

While we are on the subject of relationships, I guess I should mention Mr. Zachary Goode; I couldn't tell you where I stand with him even if I wanted to. Zach and 15 other Blackthorne boys had visited the academy for a semester. After they beat every last one of us at our mission in DC, we weren't exactly happy to host them in out school. I must admit that the girls did get warmer to the ideas of boys being here, and some of us definitely got close. I had really liked Zach, but things come and go; at the end of the semester, he had to go. He definitely left an impression as he left however; he dipped me in front of the whole school and kissed me. I must say, I think of him often. I really like Zach.

Our relationship was far from simple. There was name calling, flirting, and a kiss at the end. However, Zach was always mysterious. He was a closed book, and I had to go through one layer at a time. He was always there to save me, and we did have a couple serious conversations. I don't know his feelings towards me, and that really bothers me.

After hearing a thunk at my door, I snapped back into reality, and went to the door. A familiar "Oppsie Daiseys." rang out followed by a laugh. I opened the door to find my sweet-mates Liz and Macey.

"Liz! Macey!" I said as I engulfed them in a hug. Bex ran over and about tackled us!

"I missed y'all so bloody much!" She said as her British accent dripped out.

Let me explain my roommates; we have the best friends in the whole academy.

My best friend, Rebecca Baxter, goes by the name Bex, for it mixes her first and last name. I don't recommend calling her Rebecca. The last person who did ended up feeling rather unpleasant for the next couple of weeks. Bex specialty is that she is an awesome fighter. She is the strongest out of all of us. She was the first non-american girl to join the Gallagher Academy. We immediately became best friends the day I met her in 7th grade. Her code name is Duchess much to her dislike.

When Blackthorne came, I saw a whole different side to Bex. She fell for a boy named Grant; Grant became an older brother to me. The strangest thing is that Bex doesn't fall for boys. It was entertaining to watch that relationship form.

It wasn't your typical relationship I must say. There was violence from Bex, stupid comments from Grant, and mixed signals from both, but it was clear they really did care for each other. I was very glad to see my roommate found a boy she liked. I know she thinks about him more than she lets on.

A year later, we met Liz. Many people found it strange that she became one of our best friends, for she was the opposite from us. Liz is your delicate Southern belle. She is sweet, and she is on the research and development track. While she may not be the strongest fighter, she is the best hacker I know.

Liz fell for a boy named Jonas. It was the perfect match; they weren't an odd couple. They were both on the research track; they both were shy, and they gave each other a run for the money on who was the best hacker. It still hasn't been decided. They took their relationship nice and slow, but it was clear they really cared for each other. Liz had never really been boy crazy, but Jonas had done things to her little heart.

Lastly, we met our final roommate Macey last year. It wasn't your typical relationship; we all hated her at first. I can't say she was fans of us either however. She came to us from actually being a snobby, rich girl; afterall, her dad is the senator, and her mom owns a major cosmetic line. At first, I must admit she was a bitch, but after a while, we all warmed up to each other, and she became one of us. Macey helped us improve our looks when we met the boys. She became our unofficial 'boy expert' and she really helped us a lot.

Macey doesn't really do relationships. Macey could have had every single one of the Blackthorne boys when she came, but she didn't want them despite the fact that they basically drooled over her just being in her presence. Macey is independent and by for the prettiest of us all. Macey looks like she belongs on the cover of Vogue, and she actually has been.

You might ask if I am special. I like to think that I am. I may not be the prettiest, strongest, or even the smartest but I have a specialty of my own. I am a pavement artist; I blend. If I don't want to be seen, I'm not. Not even Bex can find me. The only people to have ever seen me were Josh and... Zach. There I go thinking about him again.

Unfortunately, it has been a whole semester and we haven't heard from or seen our boys for one whole semester. Yes, Zach can be obnoxious and annoying, especially when he smirks, but he is sweet and nice. He knows what I am going through; he lost his parents too.

"How was your break Cam?" Macey asked. It was a useless question. Weeks on grandpa Morgan's farm aren't all that unpredictable.

"Fine" I said. They knew not to press. "How was yours?"

"Awful. Spending a month with them isn't always fun." Them being her parents. She doesn't call them that though.

"I'm sorry. How about you Liz?"

"Pretty fun. I went to a convention for hacking. I improved my record for hacking into the CIA by 6 seconds!" She said smiling. I rolled my eyes laughing. Same old Liz. We all laughed and reconnected telling stories of our summers.

"Let's go eat dinner! I'm starving!" Oh Bex. I was so glad to be back with my roommates.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Review! I hope to update soon! Don't forget to check out my poll!<p>

-xoxo- cammiemorganrules


End file.
